Snow
by PrettyGreen
Summary: Maureen wants to have some fun in the snow. Oneshot.


_I own nothing._

**Snow.**

"Pookie look!" Maureen squealed, with her face pressed completely up against the glass of the window. She had been motionless, just staring out of the window, watching the falling snow for a good 10 minutes. Maureen was mesmorised by the pure white flakes that fell effortlessly through thr air and covered the ground in a soft white blanket.

Joanne entered the room, rubbing her temples she looked over towards her girlfriend, who's rear end was sticking out to which Joanne couldn't help but stare at.

"What's up honey?" Joanne asked, still not taking her eyes off Maureen's bum.

"SNOW!" Maureen screamed and finally turned her gaze away from the falling flakes, and over towards Joanne.

Joanne smiled. She loved seeing Maureen so happy, especially when it was over something as simple, (and as cheap) and snow.

"Really?" Joanne asked, trying to sound as happy, and as surprised as Maureen as she made her way over the window, to take at look at the wonder that was this snow, for herself.

"Yah huh" Maureen said while shoving Joanne out of the way to take another look.

"Great" Joanne walked away from the window, not giving the snow a second though. Unlike Maureen.

"I can't believe it's snowing!" Maureen screamed, her face once again pressed against the glass.

"It is December honeybear ..." Joanne stated, while sitting down on the sofa.

"We should go play!" Maureen squealed, whilst clapping her hands.

"We should go what now?!" Joanne questioned, not quiet sure if she heard correctly.

"PLAY! In the snow! Outside!"

"Im well aware of the fact that the snow is outside" Joanne stated, getting up and heading towards the bedroom. Hoping that Maureen would drop the idea if she left the room.

"You going to get changed?"

Joanne stopped and looked back at Maureen, who was now jumping up and down like a child.

"No i am not going to get changed"

Maureen stopped jumping.

"And we are not going outside to play in the snow!" Joanne added, before turning back around and heading into the bedroom.

Maureen stopped jumping and stuck her tongue out in Joanne's direction.

"And don't stick your tongue out at me!" Joanne shouted from inside the room

Maureen pulled her tongue back in and crossed her arms. She needed a plan.

"Poooookie?" Maureen opened the door and peaked inside, she saw Joanne sitting on the bed reading.

Joanne looked up from her book to see half-a-face that belonged to Maureen in the opening of the door.

"Yes?" Joanne began to read again.

Maureen opened the door fully and leaped onto the bed.

"Why can't we go play?" Maureen moaned.

Joanne closed her book, put in on the side stand and looked back at Maureen.

"Because"

"Becausseeee....? Come on, you have to give a reason" Maureen poked Joanne playfully.

"Oh ill give you a reason, infact, ill give you a few" Maureen sat up, crossed her legs and put her face in her hands, awaiting Joanne's explanations.

"One: We are not five, we don't 'play' in the snow anymore. Two: It's just snow, there's nothing special about it. Three: It's wet. Four: It's cold outside, so why on earth would you want to go out there?! Five: -"

"Ok, ok!" Maureen had to stop her, she knew Joanne and her lists. She would go on forever with them.

"Right, ok. Good" Joanne went to pick her book back up, but before she could do that, she felt Maureen get closer to her on the bed.

"Wanna hear my reasons now?" Maureen smiled.

"Inlighten me, please"

"It's snow!"

"That's it?! That's your reason? That's a poor defence"

"Joanne, baby, your not at work now ... no need for the whole 'defence arguement' crap"

"Well, you can't have 'snow' as your arguement"

"Who says?"

"Me!"

"And who made you Miss. High and Mighty?"

"No-one, it's just-"

"Look Joanne, we can sit here all night and argue about who's arguement is better, by the way mine was, OR we could get wrapped up and warm and cosey, head outside and have some fun!" Maureen chirped, pulling at Joanne's top.

"Maureen i don't want to go outside, where it's cold and wet, and play in the snow, which is also, if you haven't noticed, cold and wet. Id rather stay inside where it's warm and dry"

"But pookie, i wanna play" Maureen pouted.

"Im not stopping you"

"Fine!" Maureen huffed and climbed off the bed, grabbed a jumper and put it on and stormed out of the bedroom. A few moments later, Joanne heard the door to the apartment slam and heavy footsteps make their way down the stairs.

Joanne rolled her eyes. She picked up her book and attempted to read some more. Unfortunately, all Joanne could think of was Maureen outside, in the cold, on her own. She got up out of bed, went into the living room and looked out of the window and down onto the grass that lay infront of the apartment block.

There sure enough was Maureen. Playing by herself in the snow. She was running here and there, gathering random snow and adding it to her snow woman. Joanne noticed that Maureen had made the boobs on the snow woman especially big. She was all wrapped up, hat and scarf and matching gloves. Joanne realised was a miserbale old scrooge she was being and decided to wrap up and join her girlfriend. She threw on a jumper, scarf, gloves, hat and coat and headed out the door. When she got outside, she looked around for Maureen, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Maureen?" Joanne shouted into the open air. Snow was falling hard and fast which made it all the more difficult for Joanne to see.

"MAUREEN?" Joanne shouted louder.

Nothing.

Joanne couldn't see, or here anything. She walked over to Maureen's snow woman. She began to add snow to her, here and there, not really knowing what she was doing as she had never made a snow man or woman before in her life.

Then.

"Ow!" Joanne screamed. A rather large snowball smacked her in the back of the head with a large amount of force.

Joanne turned her head to look who through it but there was no-one there.

"Ok, Maureen. I know that was you" Joanne said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow!" Another snowball hit her on the back, this time, it seemed to have been thrown with a little more force.

"Maureen, not funny! I can't even get you back because i can't see you!"

Joanne carefully backed towards a tree, her eyes darting everywhere in search of Maureen and her deadly snowballs.

Suddenly.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Maureen lunged at Joanne, that seemed to be out of nowhere and brought her crashing down to the snow cushioned floor with some forced, Maureen landing ontop of her.

"Hi! Knew you'd give in to me and my wants" Maureen chirped gazing down at Joanne.

"Hey honeybear" Joanne said, trying to come to terms with her position.

"Nice of you to join us, we're having fun out here"

"Us?" Joanne questioned.

"Yep. Me and Doris" Maureen smirked.

"Doris?" Joanne wasn't sure whether to be concerned or amused.

"Yeah. Doris" Maureen nodded her head in the direction of the snow woman.

Joanne looked up and realised what Mauren was on about and decided to play along.

"Ohhh. Dorisssss" Joanne giggled.

"Aint she fabulous?" Maureen asked, finally getting up off Joanne and walking over to 'Doris', not that she wanted to that much. The heat from Joanne was keeping her toasty.

Joanne got up and joined Maureen.

"I was meaning to ask you about her boobs" Joanne said, pointing towards the rather large balls that were stuck on the chest of the snow woman.

"What about them?" Maureen asked, smiling at the snow boobs, quiet proud of her work.

"Aren't they a little on the large side?" Joanne asked, comparing with her own, not that she could see anything to compare with under all the layers she was wearing, but she had a pretty good idea that her's were no where near the size of 'Doris's'.

Maureen, noticing Joanne looking at her own chest and back at Doris's repeatidly, linked Joanne's arm and snuggled close to her.

"Aww don't worry pookie. I don't like big boobs. They're distracting. I love your boobies though" Maureen said, stealing a quick grope before returning her hand to her warm pocket.

Joanne smiled and leaned closer to Maureen. The pair stood there for a minute looking at Doris. Joanne couldnt help but look at the size of her boobs. After a while, Joanne felt Maureen move from the side of her.

"Pookie, shall we head back in now? Its begining to get really cold out here"

Joanne smiled and nodded.

"Sure, what about Doris?" Joanne asked, pointing back to the snow woman.

"She'll be fine. If anyone attacks her she can fend them off with them babies" Maureen said, pointing to the snowballs on the chest of Doris.

Joanne chuckled as they made their way inside to warmth of their apartment. After removing their coats, scarfs, gloves etc. Maureen took a seat on the sofa as Joanne headed into the kitchen.

"Want some coco?" Joanne asked.

"Love some"

As Joanne went about the task of making hot coco for her and Maureen, she heard a girly giggle escape from Maureen from within the living room.

"Whats so funny?" Joanne asked as she brought two cups in from the kitchen and placed them down on the coffee table, after which she took a seat next to Maureen on the sofa.

"This show. It's about women who go and have boob implants"

"Oh right" Joanne said, unaware of what Maureen was implying.

Maureen looked at Joanne and bit her lip.

"We could make you look like Doris" Maureen held back a giggle.

With that, Joanne turned and stared at Maureen. A serious, blank look on her face.

"Joking" Maureen said, while leaning forward and picking up her coco.

Joanne knew she was joking but she couldn't help but give her own boobs one last glance.

_'Damn you Doris'_

---  
_This has been in my documents since before christmas. Hence the reason it's December in this. So i thought id upload it, just for the sake of it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved._


End file.
